Dirty Little Thing
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: John takes a chance on Cody despite the dangers. Slash! CODENA!
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: Candy_Rko**_

_**Pairings: Cody/John Codena! Maybe Cody/John/Randy**_

_**Rating: NC-17, eventually**_

_**Disclaimers: everything belongs to the great and awesome Vince McMahon**_

_**Summary: John takes his chance on Cody, regardless of the danger**_

_**Title: Dirty Little Thing**_

_**Chapter 1/?**_

The first time that it happened, he wrote it off to his imagination.

The second time, he thought _maybe_ there was actually something to it.

The third time, well, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind.

That tight little ass was presented to him the _entire_ night. And there wasn't much left to the imagination in those spankies. That sculpted body that was still slender, nothing like his own or some of their coworkers. Those corded thighs, that tanned skin… He hadn't paid _that_ much attention to the younger man before this all began.

He sighed, finishing a set of squats. He couldn't deny that his groin tightened each and every time he was in the ring with Cody. But fuck, Rhodes was just a _kid_ compared to him. A wet behind the ears brat that was playing a dangerous game. John figured the only reason that Cody was even interested was because he wanted to send a message to Orton. And if there was one thing that John Cena was sure of it was Randy Orton's possessive protection of his boys. This might have been Cody's rebellious phase and what a better way then to _attempt_ to seduce Orton's biggest rival.

"Need a spotter?"

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, gaze darting from the hot body in front of him to the several doors that led into the weight room, half expecting Randy Orton to emerge with a sledgehammer in hand.

"Working out, why?" Cody asked, arms crossed in front of his bare chest, the sweatpants he was wearing were low on his hips, revealing the deep V that led into his-John snapped himself from staring at that succulent physique. "You know, my eyes are up here."

And what beautiful eyes they were. Baby blues that rivaled Orton's. Orton could have sex with his eyes; Cody hadn't mastered that talent yet but he would. John knew that. "What do you want, Cody?" he finally queried, subconsciously licking his lips.

"I thought that was obvious," Cody all but purred.

"Look," John snapped, his patience wearing thin, "Stop this shit right now! I'm not into little twinks that think fucking around with a man to piss off _Daddy_ is entertainment. I'll pound your face into the floor, Runnels."

John felt sorry for Cody; he actually looked to be a mixture of scared and embarrassed. "I…I'm sorry. I mean, I…" Cody chewed on his bottom lip, all pretense of seductive mastery fading and his eyes focused on the floor. "I...it's not what you think."

"Kid…" John frowned, "I'm flattered. I really am. But I'm not about to get involved with _you_."

"Why? Because I'm a _kid?_" Cody spat, shaking his head, "I'm twenty four. And I can guarantee you that I'm all man. I'm man enough for you!" he said petulantly, bottom lip trembling and John was just waiting on the crocodile tears to form.

"…Cody…" John gazed at that gorgeous face, loathing that he was actually beginning to feel guilty for his harsh words. Yeah, he would have been a liar if he'd said he hadn't woken up at night, covered in sweat, cock rock hard, because of dreams that revolved around the younger man. And truly, Cody wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet and a little spoiled.

"I just really like you," Cody said softly, "Yeah, Randy probably won't like it but-"

John shoved Cody against the wall, feeling the younger man tremble beneath him, "You've been provoking me for _weeks_. I'm done with this dance. You want me, you better not act like some fuckin' woman. I don't like head games."

"No game," Cody breathed.

"Fine. We'll go on a date."

"A date? That's it?" Cody's face fell and John had to suppress his chuckle.

"To start. I don't get into anything that isn't serious," John raised his hand, stroking Cody's cheek, smiling wanly when the younger man nuzzled his palm, gazing demurely through his lashes. "Does Dibiase or Orton know?"

"Fuck no!" Cody laughed hollowly, "You think they'd _let_ this happen? Uh, no. Randy would probably _eat_ you and Teddy wouldn't let me out of his sight. It's not some stupid plot to make Randy mad and it's not a joke. It's not because I just want to you know, have sex with you," Cody's cheeks colored pink and John had to wonder if Cody had ever even been with another man, "This is all me, John."

"…You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Hell, maybe _John_ didn't know. He didn't normally date men that young. They were usually too fickle, too shallow, too self absorbed.

"I do."

"…You better get back. I don't want a witch hunt," John said, releasing his hold on Cody. Cody nodded, pivoting on one heel, about to leave. John grabbed one of Cody's hands, "After Raw?"

"What?"

"Tonight. After Raw. You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Like a date?" Cody grinned.

"Yeah. A date."

John didn't miss how Cody's eyes brightened and that smile of his, well, it would definitely make the rest of the night bearable. "Okay. Uh, you wouldn't mind, if uh, we meet? I don't want them to have to know about us. Yet."

"Not a problem. Good luck tonight, by the way," John grinned, "You're gonna need it against Kofi and Evan."

"Haha, I'm glad you have faith in me," Cody stuck his tongue out at John. "Ass."

"You love my ass."

"More then you think," Cody winked. "I'll see you later tonight."

John brushed his lips against Cody's, "Kick some ass out there."

"Tease."

John watched Cody leave, ass perfectly molded in his sweats and he was pretty sure that Cody put a little _extra_ into his steps. Not that John minded. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.

***

"You're serious."

John nodded solemnly, disregarding the jaw dropped expression crossing his friend's face. "More then you think, Shawn," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I don't know what to do, man. I like the kid."

"He's pretty, John but uh…what the fuck is Poppa Randy gonna say when he finds out about this?" Shawn asked, pausing in zipping his jeans, face full of concern. "I know that you two don't hate each other but he's got a soft spot for Runnels. He ain't gonna stand for it."

"Trust me, _I_ know." John pulled his sweatshirt over his head, attempting to ignore the nervousness that was overwhelming him. It was a date. Not even a date because it couldn't really be classified as one when it was two men, in public, at IHOP. It wasn't like he was with a woman and could whisper sweet nothings into Cody's ear or hold his hand; _that_ would guarantee the loss of his fans. "I've always thought Randy and Cody had something goin' on."

Shawn shrugged, putting on his leather jacket. "I don't know, dude. There've been rumors." John's face fell. Well, that little bit of information _sucked_. "Ah, John…" Shawn placed his hand on John's shoulder, "I wouldn't read into it. Shit always gets around that isn't true."

"Yeah but if that's the fucking case then I _do_ have to worry. I'm not scared of Orton but if I catch him on the wrong day, at the wrong time, especially when he isn't taking his meds…" John trailed off, not particularly _wanting_ that scenario to play out. "What am I gettin' myself into, Shawn?"

"Maybe you'll finally get over Dave," Shawn said quietly, the two men leaving the locker room-they were two of the last to leave.

Dave Batista. Dave was the first man that John had even been remotely interested in and had actually committed himself to. The relationship had only lasted for a few months but fuck, it had been passionate. Dave was an animal in the bed, clearly living up to his name. Of course, John had invested his entire being into Dave and had been dumped on his ass once the bigger man found another, younger man to toy with. "Shawn, don't go there."

"I'm just sayin'. Babe, you've been fucking miserable for six months. Everyone's noticed."

"That bad, huh?" John attempted to smile but failed. "I don't half ass relationships."

"I know," Shawn slung a companionable arm across his friend's broad shoulders. "Have fun with him. Okay?"

"Yeah but he still hasn't called. What if he doesn't-"

Legacy's theme song blared out in the darkness of the night as the two men walked towards their rental cars. John shot Shawn a glare, hearing his smothered chuckle. _Cody. 12:09. Hey, waiting at IHOP. C u soon._

"You got it bad for that kid."

"Have you even _looked _at his ass?" John laughed, butterflies fluttering his stomach.

"I'm old enough to be his dad. Go, enjoy yourself. Forget about Batista."

"Yeah. Thanks man. For listening."

"I'm always here, John."

Sometimes, John had to wonder, if he was going to fall for man, why couldn't it have been Shawn Michaels? They were close friends, probably even closer then Paul and Shawn. But Shawn was one hundred percent devoted to his wife and John had only ever been attracted to a handful of men. Dave Batista had been one of the only men to be so open in his attraction towards John; John had seen enough appreciated looks but not once did anyone act on it. And John had been flattered. Dave was hot. And John had fallen hard. Three months into it and he was tossed to the side with Dave citing it had only been for entertainment and sex. John had been crushed.

And here he was, actually taking the initiative, fucking the consequences, and dating a man that he respected and desired. The only obstacles were a six foot five man with an anger problem, a best friend that was protective, and John himself. But John wanted to be selfish for once. And Cody was seriously perfect for him. He was such a nerd but he was endearing and beautiful and-

John bit his lip. _Great, I find out in one day that Cody likes me and I'm already starting to fall. What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He glanced around the nearly deserted IHOP, spying Cody in a corner, most likely in the smoking section, wanting to be secluded from anyone else. He had on a Spiderman hoodie and the glasses were adorable, making his blue eyes pop.

"Hey, come here often sailor?" John asked, sliding into the booth, grinning his famous smile at Cody.

"Depends, are you buying?"

"You're _my_ date."

Cody laughed, blue eyes dancing. "You know, Mike asked me to go out with him to hit the local bars. I'm missing out on a night of beer and cheap sex to hang with you at IHOP. You should feel grateful."

"Oh, I am. What'd Ted and Orton say?"

Cody shrugged, taking a sip of hot chocolate, whip cream dotting the tip of his nose. "They weren't too happy with me. We beat the shit out of Evan and Kofi and Randy had an awesome match against Triple H. I guess they wanted to celebrate."

"Well, at least you know we're going to be alone. No chance of anyone finding us." John leaned forward, swiping his thumb across Cody's nose, touch lingering longer then necessary. "Whip cream."

"Oh," Cody breathed, face red.

"Hey. About time you showed up. I was beginning to think the poor guy had been stood up. He's only been waiting for half an hour," the waitress, Kit, scolded John and he had to wonder; did she have any idea who the two of them were? Maybe she was one of the rare women that _wasn't_ a ring rat. "Hope you don't mind but your cute friend already ordered for you," she said, putting a massive glass of orange juice in front of him. "Your food should be out soon."

"Makin' friends are we?" John rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible." Cody shot him a shit eating grin.

"Yeah, that's definitely true. Codes, I know you don't want to talk about this shit but I'm not the kinda man to jump into something and not know the outcome. Are you wantin' this or is this some sort of-"

"I've told you already, I like you. If this was about sex, I could get that from Randy," Cody frowned.

That confirmed his suspicions. "You and Randy?"

Cody shook his head profusely. "No, nothing like that. I mean, he's definitely offered but I turned him down. I wasn't ready for it and I know what Randy's like. He can be crazy psychotic about who he dates. And I'm not some prissy little sub."

"No, you're definitely _not_," John said, elated to hear that Cody had never been taken by Orton. "I respect you too much to ever think about you that way."

"You respect me?" Cody echoed.

"Fuck yeah, Codes. You're a talented wrestler. You might not be ready for the world belt but you definitely deserve a shot at the United States belt."

"I think you're the first person that's ever said that to me. Yeah, they say the tag team belts should be mine and Teddy's but I've never had anyone tell me I have what it takes to be more then that."

"I'll tell you all the damn time," John winked cheerfully at him, smile curling his lips, perfect dimples forming.

"I like the sound of that."

Flirting with Cody was natural, a second nature that John realized he was beginning to enjoy immensely. Cody was gorgeous and fuck it, John wanted to take Cody back to his hotel room and run his hands up and down that beautiful body. To suck that cock of his, to taste Cody in such an intimate way. To have Cody writhing underneath him… John shivered in anticipation, cock hardening in his jeans. Thank god he was wearing a loose sweatshirt, it would partially hide the tent.

"Breakfast is served," Kit returned, placing their plates in front of them. John was grateful for the interruption. John glanced at his food; a t-bone steak cooked medium and six eggs, over medium. Cody really did know him. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," John said, smiling at the girl. "You roomin' with Ted?"

Cody shot him a look that clearly stated, duh. "I always do. Why?" he asked, shaking salt and pepper onto his scrambled eggs.

"Stay with me. I have a room to myself."

"You mean it? I…look, John, I'm not a wham bam thank you ma'am kinda guy. I don't wanna just have sex with you."

"I know. Just to sleep. I'd like to have my arms around you."

"As tempting as that sounds," Cody blushed, "I don't know what I'd tell Teddy. And he can see through me better then anyone else."

John ignored the jealously. Cody and Ted were close. And John hated it. "That's fine. But you know, you could say you met someone and went back to their place."

"Oh, ha ha, John. Randy and Teddy know I'm not into sex with strangers. Even if they have candy."

John laughed. "Fine, fine. Be that way. I'll remember that one. But you know, Codes, _you_ started this. You've paraded that hot ass around me for weeks. Don't think there isn't punishment for that kinda teasing."  
"Maybe I could make an exception to the rule." Cody's tongue ran along the cherry from his pancakes obscenely before popping it into his mouth.

"Cody," John threatened, shifting uncomfortably on his seat, picturing that tongue on his cock.

"What?" Cody blinked innocently.

"You're coming back with me whether you like it or not. Even if I have to tie you up."

"Ooh, kinky. Cody likes."

John growled low in his throat, wanting to take the younger man right then and there. Drag him to the bathroom and slam him against the wall and- _FUCK!_ The second he got back to his hotel… Cody was in for it. And he was going to make damn sure that Cody enjoyed it. That he'd keep coming back for more.

* * *

_**So, that was my first shot at wrestling slash. I hope it was alright : -) I just love the thought of John and Cody together. It's so…sinful**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dirty Little Thing

Author: Candy_rko

Pairings: John/Cody

Summary: John takes a chance on Cody despite the danger

Words: 2100

Disclaimers: All belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon

Author's Notes: So, completely forgot I'd even wrote this. O_O Well, the first chapter was written a while ago and I'll try to follow the current story line as best as I can. Thank you. ^____^

Chapter 2/?

Cody Runnels hadn't been on many dates with other men; actually, there was only one, a huge mistake in OVW that had left him feeling horribly insecure about himself and his bisexuality. And he didn't necessarily count the dozen of times that Randy had propositioned him in the past two years or the less then innocent manhandling of him by the bigger man. Or Mike's perverted, innuendo laced comments. But sitting next to John Cena, in his rental car, Cody felt like he was on cloud nine. That this was perhaps the closest to heaven he'd ever been. He'd been crushing hard on John for years, even before he came to the WWE.

It was hard _not_ to like John. He was a genuinely compassionate person that also happened to be extremely easy on the eyes. Of course, Randy wasn't too fond of John. Their rivalry-though not as massive as their on screen one-was also reflected in real life. Cody had long since suspected that most of it, if not all, had to do with Cody himself. Cody, during one night of drunken stupidity, had told Randy his secret. Randy had gotten angry and thrown enough insults that Cody didn't speak to Randy for a week until the older man finally apologized.

Cody found Randy attractive. He was walking sex. He was intelligent. He was suave. He was charming. But he was also possessive, belligerent, and resentful. He'd seen it first hand when Randy was dating Evan. Evan couldn't even speak to his friends without Randy becoming insanely jealous even though Evan had reassured Randy repeatedly that he wasn't interested in anyone but Randy. Eventually, it had led into the end of their relationship. Randy had been unbearable for months, taking his frustrations out on Cody and Ted and all of his opponents in the ring. But that hadn't compared to Randy's rage upon learning of Cody's feelings for John Cena.

Cody had known since he debuted on RAW that Randy was interested. Hell, the man practically raped him with eyes. And since forming Legacy, they were constantly around each other. Fuck, they even had their own private room. And he'd seen Randy Orton naked enough to know that hell yes, he'd let that man fuck him. His cock was _huge_ and his body was to die for. But he wanted something more then a one night stand, more then being considered nothing but Orton's bitch. Rejection hadn't been easy for Randy.

"You ok? You're in another world," John patted his thigh, concern on his handsome face.

"Just thinking and no, I'm not telling you. I think it's a little early to get into past relationships and personal information. Don't you know you don't do that on a first date?"

"Fair enough," John grinned at him, those perfect dimples on clear display. God, those dimples had been one of the first reasons he'd found himself attracted to the older man and after getting to know him-it had been useless to resist the lure of John Cena. "Why? You got some skeletons in the closet that might make me think twice about you?" John's tone was teasing but Cody was hesitant to outright lie.

"…Kind of."

"O-kay," John drew out, cocking a brow, "That kinda worries me. What's up, Cody?"

"…it's Randy." John pursed his lips. "I guess I should tell you. He's wanted me for a while and he's not gonna be too happy that you've got me. He…fuck, I don't know what he might do but it isn't gonna be good, you know?"

"You're sayin' I need to worry about the repercussion?"

"Somethin' like that. It's kinda hinky." The look John shot him told him that yes, John found him to be a nerd and that no, he didn't mind. "And you're gonna have to worry about Teddy."

"God, does he want you too?"

"I don't _think_ so," Cody scowled, "But after being man handled by Batista and Hunter and listening to Mike explain in perfect detail about exactly what he wants to do with my body? Um, I'm pretty sure the entire world wants a piece of me."

"Whoa, big ego."

"That's not all that's big on me," Cody winked saucily, laughing at John's blush. "That was _priceless_."

"I never expected you to be such a pervert. I like it. But seriously, I've seen it and I don't like it. Now, I'm not a jealous boyfriend but I won't be able to keep my mouth shut if someone touches you in a way that's more then friendly. You know?"

"As long as you're not like Randy, then I don't mind." Cody could vividly recall the times that Randy had gone after men _and _women with a vengeance for just _looking_ at him wrong. It had been one of the main reasons that Cody refused to get involved with Randy. That and Randy was a renowned locker room slut. Cody had lost count of the number of times that he'd walked in on Randy fucking a ring bunny or one of the other wrestlers. After seeing Randy driving into Chris Jericho…well, he hadn't been able to look at the other man the same.

"You dated many other men, Cody?" John's casual tone broke the silence.

"…Sorta."

John chuckled, glancing at him, "That's what I thought."

"Are you the poster boy for gay sex?" he fired back, huffing.

"Nah, man. I've slept with two men so, I'm kinda lacking too. But I can guarantee that you'll enjoy me. I've dreamt about you, Cody. Some fuckin' hot wet dreams." John licked his lips, shutting the ignition off. "But I'll keep my hands to myself."

Cody pouted, following John into the Hilton that the roster was staying at, "And you call me a tease. I wanna know about these _dreams_ of yours."

John shook his head, arm sliding around Cody and Cody found that he really didn't give a fuck if anyone saw them. "Maybe later. I'm exhausted Codes. I meant what I said about just sleeping. No sex."

"Fine, be a prude. I've known you for two years, John. It's not like I'm sleeping with a stranger."

"Call me old fashioned but I don't have sex on the first date."

"Nah, you're just _old_."

"Bite me, assclown."

"Gladly."

The two dissolved into a fit of laughter, it ending abruptly when they reached John's room, Dave Batista standing next to the door, huge arms crossed in front of his chest. Cody had the sudden urge to just _run_. Because the nasty glare Batista was giving him was enough for the hair on the back of Cody's neck to stand on end. He was pleasantly surprised when John stepped in front of him. Cody would have normally resisted the chivalrous action (he was no damsel) but yeah, having John Cena separating him from the Animal was a relief.

"What are you doin' here?" John asked, tight lipped and eyes narrowed.

"Thought I'd come see how you're doing. You weren't yourself tonight. You're acting like this whole… _story_ is hitting close to home." Brown eyes flickered towards Cody. "Pardon me for thinking you'd be alone. Since when did you have to fuck Orton's leftover's to get some action?"

Uh, Cody _knew_ there was a reason he didn't like Batista. Cody glanced at John's face, not liking the pain flashing across it. "Nothing to say, _John?_" Batista clicked his tongue. "Pity. I used to love hearing you. When you were underneath me, _moaning_ my name like a whore. Good times."

"Hey! I don't know what your fuckin' problem is but you have three seconds to leave before I shove my foot up your ass!" Cody snapped, knowing that he probably didn't look very intimidating (God knew Batista outweighed him by like eighty pounds of muscle!) but he wasn't going to let anyone speak to John like that. And Cody didn't like how John's entire will to fight was drained from him. He'd never seen the man so beaten.

Batista laughed. "You think you can beat _me_? For _him_? He's not worth you getting your ass handed to you."

"He is," Cody said softly, "And I don't care if I end up a bloody mess on the floor, I'll take you down."

Batista raised his hands in mock defense. "Fine, fine. I'll go. I wouldn't want to face the wrath of the mighty Cody Rhodes." Batista's derisive laughter filled the hall as he walked towards the elevator.

John sighed, "He's right. I whored myself to him. For nothing."

"Come on, don't make me beat you up too," Cody teased, clipping John's ear, "He's trying to use head games on you. Don't let it work."

"You don't care that I used to let that man fuck me?" John was incredulous.

Cody shrugged, grabbing the key card from John's fingers, "Nope. Hey, I've had the Miz feel up on me. I've had Randy's hands down my pants. And JoMo took my cherry. So, Dude, I don't care."

John chuckled, "You know how to make me smile, Cody. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"You mean, for other than my ass?" Cody gasped.

"Haha, even those it's very grope able."

"Grope away, then." Cody smirked, pretending _not_ to enjoy John's hands cupping his ass or that really, it wouldn't have been that difficult to grind himself against John. He hadn't had sex in months; sex with another man in almost a year.

And honestly, Cody didn't care about John's past with Batista. Because John didn't bat an eye when Cody named John Morrison as one who deflowered him.

Deflowered? Cody snickered. Who came up with that dumb shit?

Cody wasn't positive if he'd be able to keep his hands to himself but he knew that John was a man of his word. There'd be no Codena action tonight.

***

"Are you sure?"

"Saw it with my own eyes. Your boy's fucking John Cena."

Randy was seeing red, the grip on his phone damn near breaking it. He tossed it on the floor. "Randy? You alright?" He ignored the hand on his bicep, the other man shrugging before he burrowed himself back into his cocoon of blankets. "Fine, fine, whatever. I don't care."

"Shut up, Ted."

"Man, you were talking to like your most hated enemy. I know there's something up when you're willingly chattin' to Dave Batista," Ted chuckled, voice partially muffled by the covers and pillows he'd surrounded himself with.

"Did…did you know about Cody and Cena?"

Ted shot up like a fire was lit underneath his ass, blue eyes wide, "What?! No way. Cody wouldn't… No… Really?"

"Apparently Batista just had a run in with them. Going into Cena's room. I'm pissed, Teddy," Randy glanced at Ted, wondering what was going through Ted's mind. "Because, Cody's supposed to be _mine_."

"Randy, we both know that Cody's not interested in you. Sorry, buddy, but it's time for you to move on."

"To you?" Randy scoffed.

"Whoever." If that was the case, why were Ted's eyes sad? "Look, just let them be, ok? I'm sure Dave's gonna cause enough drama without us getting involved too. I haven't seen Cody happy in a long time. And if John breaks his heart then we'll break his face. Simple."

Randy smirked, turning around to straddle Ted's lap, "Why don't you distract me? My heart's just been broken." Randy pouted, knowing without a doubt that Ted Dibiase couldn't resist that face. No one could.

"You're a nympho."

"You like it. Admit it."

"More than I should," Ted murmured, their lips meeting.

Randy's conscious reared its head. He hadn't always felt guilty about using Ted as his substitute for Cody. But lately, it had gotten worse and worse. That he didn't want to do this to Ted, to string him along, with no hope for a relationship. But maybe this is what Randy needed. Something, _anything_, to make him forget about Cody.

***

I know, I know, should have had a mean Randy but I can't do it. I'm too much of a Randy slut. But Dave, ah, I can make Dave the baddie. Gropetista. LMFAO.


End file.
